footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Juan Pablo Carrizo
| cityofbirth = Villa Constitución | countryofbirth = Argentina | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Internazionale | clubnumber = 30 | youthyears = 2001–2005 | youthclubs = River Plate | years = 2005–2008 2008–2013 2009–2010 2010–2011 2012 2013– | clubs = River Plate Lazio → Zaragoza (loan) → River Plate (loan) → Catania (loan) Internazionale | caps(goals) = 69 0 25 0 16 0 34 0 14 0 2 0 | nationalyears = 2007– | nationalteam = Argentina | nationalcaps(goals) = 12 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Juan Pablo Carrizo (born 6 May 1984) is an Argentine footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for Serie A club Inter. Club career River Plate Carrizo made his debut with River Plate on 29 January 2006 against Tiro Federal, keeping a clean sheet in River's 5-0 thrashing of the Rosario club. He played with River Plate until the last game of the 2008 Clausura, helping the team obtain the national championship. Lazio Carrizo was supposed to move to Lazio in the summer (July–August) transfer window of 2007, but the deal fell through over complications over Carrizo's eligibility for European citizenship. He finally registered with the Lega Nazionale Professionisti on 6 June 2008. On 8 July 2008, Carrizo arrived in Rome and was formally presented to the media and fans as a Lazio player for the first time, stating his ambition of winning the Derby della Capitale against local rivals Roma. However, Carrizo's lost his place as first choice goalkeeper during his first season after a 1–4 home defeat to Cagliari on 25 January 2009 when coach Delio Rossi opted to replace him with Uruguayan Fernando Muslera. Throughout his time on the Lazio bench, Carrizo repeatedly voiced his discontent at losing his place, and thus Lazio elected to fine him €20,000. At the end of the season, Carrizo was loaned out to newly promoted Spanish club Real Zaragoza as part of the deal which saw Matuzalém become a permanent Lazio player until 2012. On 18 June 2010 he returned on loan to River Plate, where he signed until 30 June 2011. Catania On 31 January 2012 Carrizo was loaned out with option rights to Catania replacing its former football club goalkeeper Mariano Andujar who returned on loan to Estudiantes de la Plata in Argentina following a fallout with the club's directors. Carrizo made his debut for the club on 22 February 2012, in a 0–1 away victory over A.C. Siena. Internazionale Carrizo made his debut for Inter against Bologna in Serie A on 10 March 2013. International career Carrizo made his international debut for Argentina against Chile on 18 April 2007. He was the first choice goalkeeper during Diego Maradona's first games as Argentina's coach during 2009. Achievements Club *River Plate :*Primera División: 1 :*2008 Clausura *Lazio :*Coppa Italia: 1 :*2008–09 External links *Statistics at Irish Times *Lazio profile *Argentine Primera statistics at Futbol XXI *Statistics at BDFA Category:1984 births Category:Argentina international players Category:2007 Copa América players Category:Primera División Argentina players Category:River Plate players Category:Serie A players Category:S.S. Lazio players Category:Inter Milan players Category:La Liga players Category:Real Zaragoza players Category:Goalkeepers Category:2011 Copa América players Category:Players Category:Argentine players Category:Living people